dontenniwaraufandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Сорамару Кумо
Сорамару Кумо (曇 空丸, Kumo Soramaru) ― член семьи Кумо и один из главных действующих лиц манги и аниме Облачных смех. Он ― средний брат, прибравший к рукам отцовскую катану. Сорамару отчаянно желает заслужить уважение Тенки, победив его в бою. Наверное, поэтому он — самый серьезный и ответственный из тройки. Является сосудом Орочи. Внешность Soramaru has short, messy black hair with a red tip at one of his bangs. He has black eyes which turn reddish when he gets agitated.1 He is usually seen wearing the traditional Kumo household clothing with a Kumo family symbol at the back. His clothing reflects the one samurais' wear, with the exception of the hoodie he has on his upper attire. Soramaru always carries the Kumo family swords which he was entrusted with by Tenka. Soramaru's colour combination is mainly black and red. Личность Out of the three Kumo siblings, Soramaru is the most serious and responsible. Usually when Tenka would cause trouble, Soramaru would be the one to apologise in his brother's stead. Along with his love for his two brothers, Soramaru has set a personal goal for himself to surpass his older brother, Tenka. He sees himself as always facing his older brother's back and always being the one who is protected. Soramaru's determination to become stronger has led him to suppress his inner emotions, as after Tenka's execution, Soramaru did not shed a single tear in order not to become weaker than he already is.2 Soramaru sees himself as someone weak compared to Tenka, Shirasu and Sousei. Также Сорамару имеет фобию к прикосновении, чьих либо рук к его шее. Фобия досталась ему из прошлого которое он временно забыл. Прошлое Soramaru was born into the Kumo household, as the second son of the family. In his early childhood, Soramaru's mother would always take care of him while his older brother and father would go to Yaminu to train for future combat against the Orochi. When they would return, Soramaru would always spar with his older brother while the rest of the family watched them. One night in winter, the Kumo family was massacred by a mysterious Fuuma ninja who infiltrated the household and killed Soramaru's parents, leaving him and his brothers alive. During the attack, Soramaru was present when his parents were killed and was afterwards choked by the attacker who grabbed him by the neck.3 Tenka then came to help his younger brother and shielded him from a sword slash, which left a prominent scar on his back.4 The attacker than left, leaving the three brothers in a room of blood. After the attack, Tenka has decided that since he, as a first born son, has recieved love from his parents, it was now his younger brothers' turn to recieve love. Tenka formed his resolve to love his brothers more than anything and give them love. Sometime after, Tenka found Shirasu and brought him to the Kumo household where Soramaru and Chuutarou met him for the first time. Shirasu was accepted into the family and continued on living with the three Kumo brothers.5 Сюжет Пролог Способности Отношения Тенка Кумо Soramaru holds admiration, respect and love for his older brother. As the younger sibling, Soramaru sees Tenka as a wall he must overcome. He constantly feels the need to get stronger, as it is always him who is being protected by his brother. Soramaru would often challenge Tenka to duels (which he would always lose) and ask his brother to train him to become stronger. However, while Soramaru strives to become stronger, Tenka on the other hand feels the need to protect his broher from any harm, thus he is hesitant about teaching Soramaru combat skills fully, as to not get himself in danger. The two share mutual bond as brothers and care for each other. When Tenka causes trouble, it is always Soramaru who apologises for his brother's outgoings. When Soramaru was fully posessedd by the Orochi, Tenka was shocked upon hearing the news that his brother is the vessel and immediately heads out to rescue him, not caring for his own health. When the Orochi is separated from Soramaru's body and the two reunite, Soramaru scolds Tenka on his actions, usually calling him 'Stupid, Brother". While Soramaru sees Tenka as the stronger one, it is the opposite for Tenka who sees Soramaru as the one who has already surpassed him. Чуутару Кумо Chuutarou is Soramaru's younger brother, thus Soramaru feels the need to protect his younger brother as the older sibling. When Soramaru would get depressed, Chuutarou would usually try to cheer him up (by chasing him with poop). While Chuutarou may not regard Soramaru as high as Tenka, the two do love and care for each other's wellbeing. When Chuutarou saw the Orochi posessingg Soramaru, Chuutarou fought to free his brother by trying to cut the Orochi with the sacred Kumo sword, said to be able to separate the Orochi from its vessel. Ширасу Кинджо Soramaru calls Shirasu "Shirasu-san," which identifies his respect for the latter. Soramaru sees Shirasu as a second older brother besides Tenka. Shirasu would always care for Soramaru's and the other Kumo brothers' well-being by doing the chores, protecting them from danger, and supporting them in times of need. After Tenka's public execution, Shirasu approached Soramaru to try to cheer him up. However, Shirasu wasn't successful and told himself that he could never replace Tenka. Перед началом пробуждения Орочи, Ширасу и его брат-близнец пришли к Сорамару, чтобы захватить его в качестве сосуда. Оба рассказали ему о своих планах и поклялись верно служить Орочи, что был внутри его тела. Будучи в недоумении, Сорамару был сильно потрясен выбору и конечно же предательству Ширасу, который был заодно со своим братом-близнецом - который в свою очередь убил его родителей в храме Кумо. Нишики Фума Впервые Соромару встретился с Нишики в тюрьме Гокумонджо, где она взяла на себя облик тюремного охранника. После их второй встречи, Соромару часто являлся человеком, который защищал девушку и заботился о ней тогда, когда эта поддержка ей была не нужна. Через некоторое время у Нишик появляется любимая привязанность к нему, по мере того, как эти чувства начали развиваться, Нишики старалась оберегать парня от каждого кто к нему приблизится. Подобно своему главе, она стала служить храму Кумо. Цитаты Всё это. Имя, волю, душу… Я понесу на своих плечах каждую частичку своего старшего брата. ''― к Сасаки.'' Облачный Смех: Том 4, Глава 17, Страница 25 Примечания Прочее Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Члены Храма Кумо Категория:Персонажи: Облачный Смех Категория:Персонажи: Облачный Смех Гайден Категория:Сосуды Орочи